


What No One Saw

by SomeonesFallenAngel



Series: Stackson [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, No abuse between Jackson/Stiles, Please Read Trigger Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeonesFallenAngel/pseuds/SomeonesFallenAngel
Summary: No one noticed the small wince when he was asked about his relationship. When the look in his eyes was filled with pain, but he spoke so happily about it that no one saw anything else.No one noticed.





	What No One Saw

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> This one shot is about getting out of an abusive relationship, sexual abuse is not written in, but I do hint at it. There are some descriptions on physical and verbal abuse. If this will trigger you PLEASE do not read this one shot. Nothing between Jackson and Stiles is abusive.

No one noticed when it started. It began with something no one really questioned. A hair cut. He'd shaved his hair back into a buzz cut. Everyone thought he had gotten past that phase. 

Then more often than not he'd have small tears on his clothes. He started wearing more layers, even in the middle of summer. 

No one thought twice.

No one noticed when he started flinching if someone moved too fast, or when someone would touch his head or his wrists. 

Or when he had a limp and cringed when he moved or sat down. 

No one noticed when he came to school late rubbing his wrists like they were sore, or when he'd change in the bathrooms of the locker room to avoid everyone.

No one noticed when he tried to quit lacrosse so he didn't have to deal with that anymore. The coach said he couldn't quit until the end of the week and he'd thought about it. He chose to stay, god knows why, still changing in the bathrooms away from everyone, or waiting until everyone else had showered and changed to head in. 

No one noticed the small wince when he was asked about his relationship. When the look in his eyes was filled with pain, but he spoke so happily about it that no one saw anything else. 

No one noticed when he'd wake up paralyzed from nightmares because his dad was always taking the night shift to pay off bills.

No one noticed. 

No one noticed because he was the Sheriff's son. Why would he be in something like _that._ Why didn't he end it? God why _couldn't_ he end it? 

_No one noticed._

No one noticed until Jackson did. 

He thought everyone had gone home after lacrosse practice when he got changed in the locker rooms, but Jackson got there late one afternoon. He _saw_. He saw the bruises and the scratches and the cuts he had learned to stitch up himself after he stole a medical kit from Melissa. He hurried up and threw on a hoodie, not wanting to see the look in Jackson's eyes, worried it would be one of disgust.

He didn't notice when Jackson started being more of an asshole than he usually did, showing up literally anywhere and everywhere. 

He didn't notice when Jackson moved his posse to sit closer to the table he sat at during lunch. 

He didn't notice when Jackson switched around his class schedule to match his next semester. 

He didn't notice Jackson subtly began to walk him to his classes, keeping a distance of ten to fifteen feet. 

He didn't notice because they had the same schedule and _why would the jackass care about walking him to his classes?_

He didn't notice anything until David did. 

The bruises got worse, and so did the limp. 

The hair he had started to grow out he chose to shave again so he couldn't be grabbed or held down that way. 

He thought no one had noticed, no one had _cared._

But someone did. 

He was walking to his next class when he heard his last name being called, and he prepared himself for another snark battle with Jackson. 

Instead he got the other boy ushering him (but not touching him) into an almost empty classroom, the only person in there being Danny. 

He was fearing the worst, that today was the day Jackson finally started to get physical instead of just the occasional insult or snarky comment. But then again Danny never said anything to him, only ever rolled his eyes when Jackson was being a jackass. 

"I know." 

The boy froze, he somehow knew exactly what Jackson was talking about, but was terrified to admit it out loud. 

He told the two boys that they didn't know shit, and to fuck off and leave him alone. 

Jackson stared him down with one eyebrow raised and a bitch face that would win against Derek's any day.

Jackson said if he didn't do something about it he was going to the damn sheriff himself if he had to. 

Stiles told him to go fuck himself and stormed off, Jackson trailing behind him to their next class. 

He thought too much when he was driving. He had the option to do something about it, his dad would probably shoot David if given the chance, he _knew_ that. So why was he such a god damned coward? 

Why did he keep trying to find the same guy his boyfriend used to be?

The boy who showed up at his house with a single flower and asked his father's permission to take him on a date. 

The boy who had given him piggy back rides when he hurt his ankle at lacrosse practice. (Not actually _playing_.... there was a hole by the bleachers.) 

The boy who'd been nothing but sweet and kind and gentle, right up until month three. 

When the cuddles turned into a cold shoulder, and the goodnight texts turned into spamming his phone until he told David where he was, what he was doing, and who he was with. 

When the occasional grabbing of his phone to take weird pictures, turned into the grabbing of his phone to see who he was texting. 

When the kisses goodbye became complaining and shoving because he was being too clingy. 

It wasn't even the physical abuse that bothered him the most. He'd had to deal with so much from when he was sixteen. God he'd even been kidnapped before. When you think about it, you can't really remember physical pain unless you're feeling it at the moment. 

Words though. Those are burned in your head. 

Worthless. 

Useless. 

Broken. 

But somehow even after all that happened he still looked. He stayed and tried to get the old David back. 

Right up until Jackson and Danny. 

It was three days since Jackson said he'd tell Stiles' dad about what was happening. 

Three days where he had thought a lot. 

Three days of slowly avoiding David as much as he could without it looking suspicious. 

Whenever Jackson wasn't near him, Danny was, or surprisingly Lydia. God that girl was terrifying if you pissed her off. If anyone even looked at Stiles wrong, you knew they'd have a string of "bad luck" the next day.

While he _tried_ to end things with David, at least by avoiding the problem, he just couldn't tell anyone. 

He couldn't tell them what David had done to him. What he'd _made_ Stiles do. 

It was the end of the school day, Friday. He was going home for the weekend. He had managed to escape from Lydia to drive himself home. 

When he got there he saw a Porsche in his driveway. He got inside to see Jackson and Danny sitting down with his dad. 

His pissed off, horrified, crying father. 

He looked at the three of them for a minute, then turned and ran to his room. He slammed and locked the door, sliding down onto the floor in the corner of the room next to his bed.

His breathing got faster and his sight got fuzzy. 

All the things ran through his head on what his dad must be thinking. 

He's pathetic. 

Disgusting. 

A coward.

_Broken._

He was dizzy and he couldn't breathe and god his heart was going to pound out of his chest. What was it he was supposed to do? 

Five things he could see, four things he could hear, three things he could touch, two things he could feel, one thing he could smell?

Or was it four things he could touch and three things he could hear? 

No that wasn't important he just needed to _focus._

Focus on something. _Anything._

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't focus. It was all blurry and all he could hear was his heart pounding. 

There was a soft knock at his door, then the knob rattled a bit. 

Jackson spoke softly as he unlocked the door. He told Stiles everything he was doing, that he got the key from Mr. Stilinski. He told Stiles that he was going to come around and sit by him, if that was okay. 

Stiles nodded once, so Jackson made his way over. 

He dropped down onto the floor in front of Stiles, and asked if it was okay for him to touch him. 

Stiles shakily nodded once more and Jackson took a hold of his hand, moving it so he had two fingers up, the rest curled up to his palm. He brought the hand to his own, placing Stiles fingers across his wrist so he could feel his pulse. 

He placed his fingers across Stiles' wrist to feel his pulse as well. He told Stiles to focus on his pulse, then made a comment about how his was pretty damn fast. 

Stiles looked up at him with a face that could only mean _you think I don't know that jackass?_

Jackson then moved to sit right next to Stiles, putting the boy's other hand on his own chest. He purposely took over exaggerated, slow, deep breaths. Stiles tried to match his breathing. 

He said to Stiles that he was just going to sit there for awhile, if that was alright with him. Stiles didn't make any moves of protest so he stayed, Jackson taking deep breaths and talking about nothing in particular, and Stiles listening to his voice and his breathing. 

It was different from what he usually did to calm himself down, but he thinks that's what he needed. Something different. 

After some time had passed, over two hours according to the clock by his bed, Jackson stood up, helping Stiles up off the floor, and guided him to the bed, not touching anything besides the hand he was still holding. Stiles sat down in his bed, and Jackson told him he was going to go get him some water, and then he could sleep. 

When Jackson came back into the room with a water bottle from the kitchen, Stiles looked like he was about to pass out, curled up around one of his pillows, breaths still slightly shaky. 

He held up the bottle while Stiles drank slowly, and as Stiles started falling asleep, he took his place back on the floor, sitting and watching. 

Stiles woke up the next morning to Jackson on the floor with a blanket draped over him. He dreaded going downstairs to where his father more than likely was waiting for him. He was deciding if he should get up, when his dad walked through the open door. 

He met his son's eyes and apologized. 

He apologized for not seeing the signs, for not being home from work enough, for not paying enough attention. 

By the time he had stopped apologizing he was in tears, asking his son if it was okay to hug him. 

Stiles mumbled a quiet yes, and his dad moved slowly forwards to crush him into a hug. 

His dad told him they could work on the details about everything later and he should just take today to rest, but since David was 17 he'd be tried as an adult. He also said that he wouldn't have to say everything to him, and he could get someone else at the station to file the report with the details, if that would make him more comfortable. 

He then asked if Stiles wanted him to wake up Jackson and ask him to leave, but Stiles shook his head. When asked if it was okay if Danny came in the room too, Stiles nodded, but pulled his blanket up more. 

When his dad had left and Danny came in, Danny grabbed a pillow from Stiles' bed, and threw it at Jackson. 

Jackson sat up with a start, blinking confusedly at his surroundings before remembering where he was. 

Later when the Sheriff went into check on the boys, and to see if Lydia was able to come up, Danny was on one side of the bed, doing something on his tablet, Stiles was in the middle, not so subtly glancing at whatever Danny was doing, and Jackson was curled protectively around Stiles, fast asleep again. 

He asked Stiles if Lydia could join them and got a verbal confirmation. He let her in, then closed the door quietly to leave the trio to take care of his son as he went to the station, then to arrest the piece of shit who hurt his boy. 

When Monday came around, Stiles chose to go to school, and ended up having a group of bodyguards surrounding him at all times. If anyone tried to ask him any questions or treat him with kid gloves, death glares were thrown their way, by an angry werewolf, a pissed off banshee, and a slightly terrifying human. (Don't fuck with Danny, he can fuck up your life in less that two minutes with nothing but a computer.) Then they had a kitsune added to their group. A really badass kitsune who would cut anyone who tried hurting her friends. 

When months had passed, and the school year was almost done, it was pretty much assumed that Stiles and Jackson were together. Like romantically. Like relationship crap. 

Nothing was ever really talked about, and Stiles was still wary about being in a relationship, although Jackson spent most of his time glued to Stiles. Now that's not to say that feelings weren't there, or that he wasn't attracted to Jackson. He'd been attracted to him since _before_ everything with David happened. 

The two of them still insulted each other, and snarked their way through each other's lives, but neither of them talked about relationships. 

Not until Stiles did. He made it very clear from the beginning that he didn't want sex, probably wouldn't _ever_ want sex, and if he did it was a very very big IF. 

And Jackson? He didn't laugh. He didn't call him broken or useless. He pulled Stiles into a hug and told him that they wouldn't ever have to have sex, not if he didn't want to. He told Stiles that he didn't have to pretend to like something and to tell him if something went to far. He also gave Stiles permission to shoot him with a wolfsbane bullet if he ever did go to far. 

Stiles laughed and told him he would have done it himself even without permission. 

Things from then on weren't perfect. They weren't even close. But Stiles? He was doing okay. He was going through therapy, he had his friends, and he had Jackson. 

There were days where he'd wake up paralyzed from nightmares, but he always had someone to call. More than half the time it ended up with everyone piled on his bed for a Doctor Who marathon, which he was okay with. 

There were days where he'd swear he saw David on the street, and he'd drive straight home and go to his room and just stare into nothing. 

On those days, Jackson would lift up the covers, and sit next to him. They'd just sit. Sometimes in silence, sometimes with Jackson humming or speaking softly. 

Things weren't perfect. They would never be _perfect._ But they were okay. They were all okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So the whole pulse thing during Stiles’ anxiety attack, it’s something weird that calms me down, idk. Like feeling my own pulse or someone else’s. 
> 
> So anyways this was something that I wrote while stressed so uhhh... oof. 
> 
> Also I KNOW I HAVE A BOOK TO UPDATE BUT CHAPTER FOUR AND FIVE DELETED THEMSELVES SO I GOT INTO A RUT. I managed to find older backups of the chapters but still hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. 
> 
> Also my cat has been missing for three days and I’m like constantly working on not breaking down.


End file.
